Along with an increase in people's living standards, there is a growing demand on the requirements of a display product, e.g., a high display quality and a thin product are required.
Currently, a one glass solution (OGS) touch panel or an on-cell touch panel is adopted by most of the display products. However, these touch panels are not conductive to make display products thinner. Hence, an in-cell touch panel has become a trend for the manufacture of the thin display product.
In an existing display product with an in-cell touch panel, there has developed a touch detection technology where an alternate current (AC) signal is used as a touch driving signal, i.e., at a touch sage within a time period, a high-potential touch driving signal (Tx_H) and a low-potential touch driving signal (Tx_L) are transmitted by a touch driving electrode alternately, so as to achieve a touch detection function of the touch panel.
Usually, a common electrode signal is at a potential of about 0.1V, while the touch driving signal is at a potential of 0-10V, so there may be a relative large voltage difference between the common electrode signal and the touch driving signal, and a coupling capacitance may occur between a common electrode and the touch driving electrode. As a result, a display effect of the display panel at the touch stage will be adversely affected in the case that light is emitted by individual pixel units.
Currently, the common electrode signal is supplied by a separate driver integrated circuit (IC), but it is impossible for an existing driver IC to enable the common electrode signal to be at different amplitudes at different stages, which thus results in a large restraint to amplitude of the touch driving signal. As a result, the display effect of the touch panel will be adversely affected.